


An AI Wrote My Fic/Thread

by fanon_and_canon (v_e_x_x)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AI, Crazy, M/M, Omegaverse, chaotic - Freeform, crackheaded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_e_x_x/pseuds/fanon_and_canon
Summary: I watched an Unus Annus video where they had an AI write stories for them. I gave an AI a start (which will be in bold) and let the AI do the rest! Each time the AI finished something I would copy the last sentence and paste it into the prompt box. I'm not sure if this is cursed or a masterpiece... maybe both? Oh well, enjoy this craziness!(I promise I write actual content, feel free to check it out!)
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 21





	An AI Wrote My Fic/Thread

**Author's Note:**

> What I gave the AI to start off with will be in bold, everything else was written by the AI!

**"Nnng... f-fuck..." Lance moaned as his Alpha, Keith, picked up the pace of his thrusting. Keith growled as slick slid down Lance's hickey-covered thighs. Keith bit into Lance's throbbing scent glad, now stroking Lance's throbbing cock in time with the harsh thrusting. "D-daaaddy! Alphaaa...! Please, harder!" Lance cries out as his prostate is hit with Keith's huge cock, feeling the tug of Keith's knot stretch his asshole.**

**"Slut!" Keith says, slapping Lance across the ass. He growls at the Omega's defiance and fists Lance's hair. "Don't tell me what to fucking do, Omega!" Lance moaned again.** "Y-You'll neeed to beg!" Keith says, getting harder as he rubs Lance's nipple. Keith snaps up Lance's face. "Beg me, Omega!" Keith says as he rears back, aiming his cock at Lance's mouth. "Beg me, Worthy! Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-" "Don't come...don't ever say that word..." Lance wheezes as he gags on Keith's giant dick, nearly choking.

"You'd better get used to it! This is only the beginning, Omega!" Keith says as he thrusts his cock in Lance's mouth, saliva dribbling from his throat. Keith cock hits the back of Lance's throat. "G-Guh-Guh-" Lance wheezes. "Hnn-Hn-Hn-Hnn-Hn-" "G-God...hell...Jesus..." Lance says as his head is nearly covered with spit. "G-Guh-Guh-" "Fuck!" Keith exhales as his cock shoots a huge load of jizz down Lance's throat, nearly choking him. Lance swallows as much as he can, only barely able to fit the huge load down his throat, but trying his best.

"Hah...hee-hey...E-Everything...ready?" Lance asks, gasping for air. "Y-Yeah, Omega, absolutely." Keith smiles as he slowly and gently starts to pump his hips in and out of Lance's throat. Lance slowly starts to fuck his throat back, causing Keith to moan in bliss and to let out a 'meh' sound.

Keith closes his eyes and inhales, feeling the warm goo filling his throat. "Ahhh...G-God...E...et..." Keith groans.

Suddenly, Keith lets out a moan, and let's out a huge, booming fart.

"Fuck!" Lance says.

Keith stares at Lance, confused. Lance then realizes he just had a massive blow out, and flings a box of tissues at Keith, apologizing. "Oh shit! You have to wipe me! Don't you ever knock?" Lance says.

"What are you talking about?"

"I just shit all over myself, I gotta wipe my ass with tissues!"

"I don't want to smell that shit in your hair! It's like heaven in there!"

"What the hell are you talking about? I just got my ass fucked by the General! And you're telling me I have to wipe my ass with tissues!"

"I'm sorry, but you do."

"How do you know what I've done?"

"Because you're Lance, dumbass. Everyone I fuck knows what I do with my holes."

"Well, don't I have any right to an opinion?!"

"No. You don't. You're the dumbass who fucks everyone in high school and college and takes the first thing that comes to hand."

"What if it's the best thing that ever happened to me?!"

"Then you're doing something really fucking wrong."

"Please! Don't tell my girlfriend I'm Lance the dumbass!"

"Okay, okay! Just... don't fuck your girlfriend."

"Noted! Thanks, for coming over!"

"Thank me when you're fucking her. I'm serious. There, I said it!"

"You could've said your feelings... or told your ex-girlfriend you loved her."

"No! I'm not going to... you know... I'm not..."

"So... how are we feeling?"

"Sad. Distant. Stupid."

"Yes. Yes. You can say that again."

"Not when you're still gonna be stupid about my relationship."

"I'm not gonna fuck up another relationship. I promise."

"I'm not asking you to."

"I am!"

"It's not going to make me any less stupid."

"Tough shit. I'm Lance the dumbass."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Ell for beta reading and making my profile picture! Her Twitter is [@EllBell1524](https://twitter.com/EllBell1524)
> 
> I’m on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fanon_and_canon) and [Insta](https://www.instagram.com/fanon_and_canon/)
> 
> Feel free to check out my other fics, too! 
> 
> ^^The above are my typical end notes, but this was not proof read, since an AI wrote it, but Ellie still deserves recognition for being amazing!


End file.
